1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cable operated disc brake for a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cable operated disc brake with an adjustable return spring for moving the cable disc brake from a braking position to a release position.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. One particular component of the bicycle, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the braking systems of bicycles. In particular, the braking power of the braking systems is constantly being increased.
There are several types of bicycle brake devices, which are currently available on the market. Examples of some types of common bicycle brake devices include rim brakes, caliper brakes and disc brakes. If a rider wants a very high performance brake system, then the rider typically wants a disc brake system. Disc brake systems provide a substantial braking power in relationship to the amount of braking force applied to the brake lever. Moreover, disc brake systems typically provide a high level of consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions. Of course, riders constantly desire better performance from disc braking systems, i.e., disc brake systems that have more braking power.
Conventionally, a disc brake is composed of a pair of brake pads that are movably mounted to a caliper housing. The brake pads are pressed against a disc or rotor that is fixed to the wheel to halt the rotation of the disc and thus the wheel. The brake pads are moved toward the disc hydraulically or mechanically such as by a cam mechanism. The hydraulic disc brake systems are typically complicated in construction and expensive to manufacture. Moreover, hydraulic disc brake systems are often quite heavy in construction.
The mechanical disc brake system includes a caliper housing with one brake pad that is fixed to the caliper housing and one brake pad that is movably mounted to the caliper housing by a cam mechanism. A swinging arm is coupled to the cam mechanism to move the movable pad by a cam action. Typically, a conventional brake cable is coupled to a brake lever to move the swinging arm, and thus, operate the cam mechanism. While mechanical disc brake systems are typically less expensive and lighter than hydraulic disc brake systems, mechanical disc brake systems can still be complicated in construction and requires many parts resulting in expensive manufacturing costs, as with a hydraulic disc brake system.
Since a conventional brake cable coupled to a brake lever is used to move the swinging arm, it is typically necessary to provide the mechanical disc brake with one or more return springs for moving the swinging arm and the cam mechanism from the braking position back to the release position. Often, the return spring or springs are not adjustable. The return spring or springs should not only ensure separation of the brake pads, but also make sure the cam mechanism, the swing arm and the cable all move efficiently back to the release position. Of course, the biasing force developed by the return spring or springs should not be too high so that it is difficult for the rider to move the brake pads to the braking position. Thus it is desirable to provide an adjustment mechanism for the return spring or springs of the disc brake.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a disc brake with an adjustably return spring, which overcomes the problems of prior art disc brakes. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a cable disc brake that has an adjustment mechanism for the return spring of the disc brake.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable disc brake that is relatively compact and lightweight in relation to the amount of braking power.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable disc brake that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The foregoing objects can be basically attained by providing a cable disc brake comprising a caliper housing, a first friction member, a second friction member, an actuated mechanism and a biasing member. The first friction member is movably coupled to the caliper housing between a release position and a braking position. The second friction member is coupled to the caliper housing and arranged substantially parallel to the first end friction member to form a rotor receiving slot therein between. The cable actuated mechanism is movably coupled to the caliper housing to move the first friction member from the release position towards the second friction member to the braking position. The biasing member has a first end adjustably coupled to the caliper housing and a second end adjustably coupled to the cable actuated mechanism to urge the cable actuated mechanism to the release position.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the present invention.